pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liina Rebane
|katakana = リーナレバネ |romaji = Rīna Rebane |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Estonia |occupation = Idol |song sang = |brand = Dixieville from Symphonata |manager = Purr |birthday = July 13th |Zodiac = Cancer |seiyuu = Watanabe Yui (Jap) TBA (Eng) |type = Bright |imagecolor = (formerly) }} Liina Rebane (リーナレバネ) is an idol under Symphonata Productions and a top idol from Estonia. She is voiced by Watanabe Yui (渡部優衣) in Japanese. She is one of the international idols introduced by Admin Usagi. Biography Liina, the top idol from the Baltic country, Estonia has finally arrived in Japan to cast a spell on you. Her voice and her live shows easily enchants her fans without any magic wand or fairy dust. Self-proclaimed "Good Witch Idol", she casts a smile to everyone who she passes by, so don't even try to say "Magic doesn't exists" in front of her.'' Character Description History and Background Liina is an idol from Estonia and her parents are also idols from the said country, thus her popularity came in easily. She was involved in many media projects as a child and was considered a prodigy. Despite this, she feels she isn't unique enough to stand as an idol than being a child of two popular idols. One time, she met an old lady in the Alexander Nevsky Cathedral and taught her about witches not always being bad. They can also be good and of use too. Then, Liina was determined to study about this "good witch" the lady told her and decides to be one. Appearance Liina has long, coral pink hair tied into a high ponytail and has sharp, dark turquoise eyes. Personality Liina is a mischevious but kind teenage girl who has a habit of expressing her thoughts in a vague and archaic manner. She doesn't mind making mistakes, as long as she learns from it. She has a strong sense of justice and is blunt, speaks her thoughts before thinking. Her words can be hurtful but will apologize if it does. Hobbies and Skills Liina is good at tarot card readings and alchemy. Anything that has magic involved, she is good at it. Etymology '''Rebane: Rebane is a popular Estonian surname meaning fox. Liina: Liina is a female name of Finnish origin. It means man. Series Overview TBA Statistics Lives *Believe it! Liina's Solo Live (April 5, 2018) Coords *Dixie Village Cyalume Coord Making Dramas *Magic Witch Tricky Alchemy Quotes *''In one, two, three, Liina the Good Witch will cast a spell on you.'' **Call and response *''If they don't disappear after I tie my hair, I'm going to flip you over.'' **Liina after suspecting the others in Episode 677. Trivia *Liina's character and appearance was supposed to be used for Nozomi Asahina when he was still planned to be female. *Liina shares her birthday with Kouda Michiru and Tsushima Yoshiko from Love Live! Sunshine!!. Coincidentally, all of them have something do with occult. *Liina shares her voice actress with Mikan Shiratama. Gallery Official Art= Liina_DK_Cyalume_Coord.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idol Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Lovelvet (Brand) Users Category:Female